Lost
by stormynights96
Summary: "You are not good for me. For my mental and physical health, Draco" She cried out locking her gaze to mine. She was sobbing and shaking now, but no tears came down. I am terrible at summaries so try to ignore it and please read and review. I'd like to know if you want me to continue writing.
1. Stormy end

She closed her eyes trying to suppress the pain, screaming and yelling in agony. The woman above her laughed and roared loudly, obviously satisfied.

There were other voices, screaming as well. The boy was shouting something, but she couldn't understand him. He sounded as though he was crying. Was that her name?

Hermione opened her eyes, but the wild and coal black hair of her torturer obstructed her and she couldn't see anything but her eyes. They shined with madness. A smile appered on Bellatrix's face making her look so innocent and childish. The thought was gone as soon as Hermione felt a cold metal moving across her bare skin, thrusting in her flesh, tearing her apart.

She looked around, holding her chest tightly and trying to catch a breathe. Her gaze stopped roaming when she saw him. His pale skin was even paler now, it looked almost grey to Hermione, as though he was sick. The bags under his eyes were nearly black. Dimmed light of the room tried to hide the tears that were forming in those silvery, grey orbs but she saw them. He returned the gaze, trying to smile and fighting to stop his traitorous tears. She couldn't help but smile when she saw his weak attempt to console her.

_She was running down the platform trying not to fall. One hand safely holding the ticket and the other tightly held by her loving and neurotic mother. She was pulling her so strongly Hermione thought she'd lose all of her fingers. She was still smiling, she has had that same mirthful expression for months now._

_"Lose the grin, kitten." Her father teased her. "Aren't you going to miss us?"_

_"Of course…" she replied. "Not." Laughing at her father's expression she passed through the barrier between the platforms 9 and 10._

_She cried out in excitement. Never in her life had she seen such a wonderful sight. She could see kids around her laughing, running, talking cheerfully to each other, waving and even tripping and falling. The owls were hooting, some older students were patiently helping the the younger ones, the others were mocking them._

_Lost in the joyful sight she nearly forgot to say goodbye to her parents and to get into train as we're at it._

_She quickly found an empty compartment, sitting down she waited for someone to join her._

_A moment later the door opened and she felt someting slimy jumped in her hands. She screamed out._

_"I-I'm sorry. I'm s-so sorry." The boy stammered, looking at her. She smiled at him and just as she wanted to return the pet to its owner, the toad jumped down and disappeared._

_"Oh no!" The boy whimpered as he sat down and buried his head in his hands."My grandma's going to kill me."_

_"Calm down, we are going to find your toad." Hermione said compassionately "I am going to help you. It couldn't go far, I am sure."_

_"I am Hermione Granger, by the way." She added._

_Raising his head he said with smile "Neville, Neville Longbottom"_

* * *

_ She's been trying to find that bloody toad for almost an hour. It was really becoming annoying._

_Fixing her robes she knocked on the door. _

_"Hello, excuse me for interrupting. Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one. He says his grandmother is going to kill him if he doesn't find it. No? Fine, I'll just keep looking then. Thank you for your help. It was nice meeting you all. Goodbye." _

_All that was said in one breathe. She didn't even try to remember the boys faces as she talked. Finishing she closed the door and moved on._

_The boys looked at each other and burst out in laughter._

_"Did you see that hair?" Said the massive boy whose hair looked strangely like a pot. He was just finishing the chocolate frog._

_"How about those teeth?" Added the boy next to him. He looked pretty much the same, except for the hair, this one had bristly black hair. "I thought it was a rabbit."_

_They both started laughing uncontrollably._

_"Isn't that right, Malfoy?" Asked the first boy._

_"I don't think you are the proper person to say that, Crabbe." Said Malfoy eyeing both of them with disgust. He had blond, silvery hair, his skin was pale and his eyes were grey with a light silver reflection. His attitude showed that he prized himself better._

* * *

_Great Hall echoed with voices as they made their way in. You could see how scared they were. Trembling the group stopped in front of the little chair. There was an old, torn hat on top of it._

_Hermione looked around amazed. She had read all the books they were given. "Hogwarts, a History" was her favorite one. She learnt it by heart. But this was beyond imaginable, she thought._

_The ceiling was, just as she read, charmed to look like a sky. It was now showing the perfect shapes and colors of the night sky. The moon was so bright and it shined with a beautiful silvery glow. It was also very close, as though it was calling for her to reach out and touch it. The stars looked like sparkling freckles to her._

_Right under that sky candles were floating. Their flames made a beautiful dimmed light on the Hall._

_All around her the students were murmuring and smiling. They were all wearing those pointed wizarding hats._

_"Hermione Granger" Professor Mcgonagall called on._

_Hermione woke up from the trans and started walking immediately, murmuring to herself as she did so._

_Mcgonagall placed the hat on her head and moved away. She inhaled sharply trying to relax, but it wasn't working now. Looking around she tried to stay focused when a pair of silvery eyes cought her attention. They belonged to a boy. His hair was almost matching, she noticed. He returned the gaze giving her a weak smile. Her cheeks turned red. She then felt the hat above her move and realized she wasn't paying attention at all._

_"Gryffindor" the hat screamed._

_Her heart tried to jump out of her chest as she walked down the Hall to sit with her classmates._

_Looking around she saw that the boy was staring at her. She smiled at him first now. Only he never returned it. He looked kind of sad, she thought._

_His eyes were very deep, they made her shiver. Not in a bad way. She felt very pleasant actually._

"Come in, Philip." A strained voice came behind her. "Draco's right here, in the salon. He was waiting for you down by the lake, but something came up and he was needed here. See for yourself."

Hermione turned around to see the arrival.

Firstly she spotted a tall, white haired figure. He looked tortured and his features were very harsh. She barely recognized the man standing in front of her.

Lucius Malfoy was heading towards his son with a forced smile on his face and was accompanied with another man.

The man froze at the sight. He couldn't move his eyes from Hermione.

She observed him cautiously. It was a young man, her age perhaps. He looked very aristocratic with his pale skin and long dark hair which was identical to his glittering eyes. His robes had a beautiful, royal blue colour and were perfectly shaped, expensive, no doubt. He was very handsome, she thought and he reminded her somehow of certain blond wizard.

Moving his gaze from her and looking worriedly at his friend he walked away.

Hermione then felt a sharp pain on her left forearm and screamed once again. Her vision was blurred and voices echoed in her head.

"Why are you doing this?" Someone shouted suddenly. She didn't recognize the voice.

"She is only a Mudblood, Philip. Don't bother yourself." Lucius Malfoy spoke.

She opened her eyes just find him staring at her with utter disgust.

"You can join me if you'd like." Bellatrix's husky voice came behind her. "Draco refuses to help his own aunt. He just doesn't have the stomach."

Suddenly she felt her arm being roughly pulled from above and she lost the ground. A moment later she was thrown down with a terrific force.

The pain overtook her and she couldn't even scream anymore. 'Stop! Just stop, already!'

Her arm was taken once again, but this was a gentle touch.

She forced her eyes to open once more. The newcomer was kneeling in front of her. She looked at his dark orbs but they were occupied. Following his gaze she realized he had his arms strongly entwined with hers. Her blood traveled down her forearm right into his hands, coloring their skin and a thin bracelet which was hanging on her wrist.


	2. An encounter

_'Not again!' The thought rushed through Hermione's head. She was walking through the corridors vigilantly looking around. The only one she could see was the Grey Lady and she wasn't very talkative so she decided to pass by without a word._

_The hands on her clock overlapped, pointing at her favourite number._

_ 'No!' She gasped. 'Well, I guess ten isn't good outside class.'_

_As she didn't have many friends, after finishing her dinner she decided to go to the library and study. Same story every night, she would stay there for hours and then run back to the Common Room trying not to get caught._

_She stopped dead when she realized the path she was going wasn't familiar._

_This corridor was unusually dark and there was a glint of green everywhere she looked._

_ 'Going back would lead me the right way.' She carefully observed her options. 'But it would take hours to get to library first and than back to the Common Room.'_

_Without further hesitation she continued her way down the corridor._

_'Nobody will catch me here, that's for sure.' She thought shivering from head to toe._

_"Hey!" Someone shouted suddenly._

_'Well, I guess I am not always right.' She thought and looked up._

_ "What are you doing here?" The boy asked._

_He was standing far from her, fully dressed and with a worried expression on his face._

_She recognized him immediately. How could she not, with that blond hair of his and those eyes? They looked like the moon she now noticed. Yes, like the moon on a clear, night sky. Beautiful._

_She couldn't keep her eyes off of him the entire Sorting Ceremony and was sad when the Hat sorted him in Slytherin._

_"Would you mind answering the question?"_

_"Hah?" She completely forgot to answer. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' She forgot he even asked a question._

_"I-I am lost." She stammered tightening the grip on her bag._

_"Lost?" He repeated cautiously. "Haven't you got a watch? It's 10.30, you should be in bed."_

_"Well, I was in the li…" She started justifying when it hit her. "Wait! You shouldn't be out of bed either! What's your excuse?"_

_"What's my excuse, eh?" He asked arching an eyebrow. "Well, I was…um…"_

_ As he couldn't find an answer he just stood there staring at her weirdly._

_His eyes made their way from Hermione's tiny hands to her bushy, brown hair and travelled across her face. He watched her gentle features move from one expression to another. Her lips were slightly parted as though she wanted to say something. Their eyes met and he couldn't help but stare at her._

_Her cheeks turned red and she looked away trying to hide it._

_"Um, my name is Draco, by the way. Draco Malfoy." He said breaking the silence._

_"Hermione Granger." She looked up and replied shyly._

_"Well, what are you doing here?" Draco asked._

_She arched an eyebrow, imitating him._

_"What I maent to ask is how did you lose yourself?" He smirked at her expression._

_ "Um…I was in the library, reading and I kind of forgot to check on my watch. When I finally looked at it, it was already too late. I wanted to come back to my Common Room fastly so I thought…" She gave him a weak smile._

_"You were trying to find a shortcut?" He asked smirking._

_"Right."_

_"Well this is definitely not it. Gryffindor Common Room is that way." He pointed on the way she just came from._

_"I already know that!" She said angrily fixing her robes and he couldn't help but laugh at her._

_"How did you know I was Gryffindor?" She asked looking directly into his eyes._

_His cheeks started burning and he looked away._

_"I guessed."_

_It was her turn to laugh now. "Sure."_

_"And what were you doing out of bed, anyway?" She remembered suddenly._

_"I had a little late night snack." He smiled widely at her._

_"I must admit I expected a more creative answer."_

_She looked down onto her watch and immediately started panic._

_"I should really be going now."_

_"Right." He sounded grimly when he spoke. "It was nice meeting you, Granger."_

_"You too. And it's Hermione." She said. "Can I call you Draco?"_

_"Sure!" He replied, a little to fast._

_She gave him a smile "Ok, I guess I'll see you around, Draco. Goodbye!"_

* * *

_ '11.30?' Hermione covered her lips to prevent them from screaming and started running as fast as she could._

_She was never good at this. Her clumsiness wouldn't allow her to run more than two minutes without breaking an arm or leg._

_Just as she thought, she just had to fall, didn't she?_

_The thought flew through her head as soon as she felt a sharp pain on her head and a stoned floor beneath her._

_She gasped loudly and looked at her hands. There was just a little blood, nothing serious. It went well this time. Or so she thought._

_"There, there let me help you, dear." A voice came above her as she was trying to get up._

_She looked up and screamed in sudden appearance of the man in front of her._

_The twinkling eyes looked directly into her horrified ones. His long, grey beard tickled her hands as he helped her get up and she could do nothing but stare at him._

_"Are you feeling well, dear?" A question came from her Headmaster._

_"I-I am." She stammered shyly moving her gaze from his._

_"May I ask then what a first year student would be doing here this late at night?" He continued. "This smart head needs a good dose of sleep." Patting her head he added._

_"Well, I-I was in the library and I got lost." She said trying to look as innocent as she could._

_"Right, right then. And your name is?"_

_"Granger, sir, Hermione Granger."_

_"You know I can't let you go without any punishment, don't you?"_

_"Yes, I know sir."_

_"Can I please see your hands before it. It looks like you are hurt, dear." He said with genuine care in his voice._

_She rolled up her sleeves slowly and showed him the palms of her hands which were now covered with bruises. _

_He examined them carefully and after what it seemed like hours to Hermione Dumbledore spoke._

_"Is this your bracelet, Miss Granger?" His voice was oddly serious and he had a glint of surprise in his eyes._

_"Yes." She replied quickly._

_He only stood there, silent, for minutes and minutes. It seemed like he was trying to remember something important and she didn't want to be rude and interrupt so she stayed silent._

_"Are you sure?" His voice was just a mere whisper when he spoke at last. He sounded wistful and it seemed to Hermione like he was sunk to deep in his thoughts to hear her respond._

_"Yes, I am." She spoke loudly._

_Dumbledore looked at her suddenly. His eyes were too serious and there was a glint of curiosity along with worry in them. She didn't like it. It felt like he was studying her. In fact she didn't like this whole situation. Why did she bloody have to stay out after hours?_

_"Well, in that case…" He mumbled cautiously eyeing the bracelet once more._

_It was a simple, silver chain and it had a tiny shaped teardrop made of sapphire. This must've been the reason her favourite colour was dark blue, Ravenclaw blue. She's had the bracelet since she can remember._

_"I'll have to ask something of you, Miss Granger." He continued. "I request that you don't wear the bracelet any longer, at least when in Hogwarts. When you come back to your home you are free to wear it, of course."_

_ She stood there dumbfounded with an empty look on her face. Was he serious? Why wouldn't she wear the bracelet?_

_"And why, if may I ask?" Her thoughts came out in a harsh tone. "Professor?" She added not wanting to be rude._

_"Curiosity killed the cat." He said simply and a wide smile appeared on his face. It seemed to Hermione that he was forcing it though._

_In the minutes that followed Dumledore's sudden demand she was desperately trying to reveal his hidden attentions, but it was all in vain. There was nothing behind those half moon spectacles of his. The twinkling eyes showed only his genuine worry. And now she was worried too._

_"So, haven't you got anything to say, Miss Granger?"_

_"Yes." She replied absently._

_"Yes, as you will consider my request or yes you will obey it ?"_

_"Professor," she observed carefully "you are not going to explain this to me even if I do as you say. Am I right?"_

_"Yes, you are quite right." He smiled again._

_'Why? Why? Why?' If her thoughts were said out loud, the whole Hogwarts would probably be awake by now. 'I guess It's for the best if I keep my mouth shut. He must have a good reason, right?'_

_"All right then, I am not going to wear it from now on."_

_"And you don't have any more questions to ask?" He sounded somehow amused._

_"Just a hundred and one." She replied frankly looking away from him._

_Dumledore turned around and started walking away when it hit her. "What about my detention, professor?" She said looking into the dark._

_A noiseless chuckle came from the end of the corridor._

_"It is for the best that we forget our little encounter. Isn't it?"_


End file.
